


Honestly??

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [82]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: I HAVENT SEEN MY SIBLINGS IN SO LONGjohnn: IVE MISSED THEMlittle lion: ??I thought you went grocery shopping??laf: we did but then





	

**johnn** : I HAVENT SEEN MY SIBLINGS IN SO LONG  
  
**johnn** : IVE MISSED THEM  
  
**little lion** : ??I thought you went grocery shopping??  
  
**laf** : we did but then he saw martha like ten aisles down and she yelled !!JOHN!! at the top of her lungs and they sprinted to each other and hugged for like ten minutes  
  
**laf:** honestly it was v cute  
  
**laf** : me and david are just kind of staring at them  
  
**johnn** : IM SO HAPPY RN  
  
**johnn** : I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT JAMES, HENRY, AND MARY ARE ALSO HERE!!  
  
**laf** : HE JUST TOOK OFF  
  
**laf** : ME AND DAVID ARE S P R I N T I N G AFTER THEM  
  
**little lion** : this is sO cute??  
  
**little lion** : also I'm home alone what the fuck  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll be home in a bit love  
  
**laf** : wait where are you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : a woman, whom I dislike greatly, basically forced me to go into work today for altercations on a dress which I think she wears to cheat on her husband but I didn't ask  
  
**little lion** : do you hate her bc she made you come in today or??  
  
**laf** : also why do you think she's cheating on her husband just bc I'm thirsty for drama and can't stay in my own lane  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no I hate her because she insults my stitch work every single time she's here which I don't need and threatened to sue me when I said it wasn't my fault she ripped her dress on a nail  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also bc when she first came here it was with a guy named Gregory and they were being disgusting and like making out IN FRONT OF ME  
  
**little lion** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : next time she shows up it's without Gregory and she's wearing a wedding ring now and she's talking to a guy named michael and calling him the best husband in the world and telling him to pick their kids up after school like I can't  
  
**little lion** : d a m n  
  
**laf** : are people normally like this??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just don't tell you bc I don't like to focus on them and I don't need to contaminate my beautiful signifs with stories abt the gross people I have to make clothes for  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
**little lion** : our new house is so empty we need more furniture  
  
**laf** : I bought furniture it just needs to,,,you know,,,,,,get here  
  
**little lion** : also does someone want to buy me food on their way back bc we also have none  
  
**laf** : we will  
  
**little lion** : b l e s s  
  
**johnn** : WE HAVE BEEN INVITED TO DINNER FOR MY SISTERS 22ND BIRTHDAY  
  
**little lion** : when is your sisters birthday tf  
  
**johnn** : it was thursday!!  
  
**johnn** : I was up until one in the morning talking to her do you not remember me not being there when you went to sleep  
  
**little lion** : I remember being cold and then you coming to bed and kissing me on the forehead and telling us you loved us more than you could ever say  
  
**johnn** : you  
  
**johnn** : you were awake for that?  
  
**little lion** : of course I was  
  
**laf** : HE SO RED MARTHA IS CONCERNED  
  
**laf** : SHES LAUGHING AT HIM  
  
**little lion** : SORRY JOHN  
  
**little lion** : I LOVE YOU  
  
**johnn** : I love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FUCKIFFNF  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GREGORY JUST SHOWED UP AND SHE SCREAMED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW SHE WAS HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SHES STILL WEARING HER WEDDING RING  
  
**little lion** : WHY DONT YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HER HUSBAND  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ITS NOT MY P L A C E  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SHES KISSING HIM AND HER HANDS ARE LIKE LINKED AROUND HIS NECK AND SHES E A S I N G HER RING OFF OF HER FINGER  
  
**johnn** : TOO MUCH IS GOING ON I QUIT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HE SAW HER WEDDING RING AND THEYRE FIGHTING NOW  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM GOING TO DIE HERE BYE MY LOVES ITS BEEN FUN  
  
**little lion** : OH GOD  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : henry just asked me to go get chips with him, abandoning my family and the person I love, for something  
  
**laf** : he's so tall in comparison to you  
  
**johnn** : HUSH  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : when your brother asks you for dating tips???  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**johnn** : "when did you tell your signifs you loved them for the first time?" "well,,,I,,,,uhm,,,,,,,listen"  
  
**little lion** : KA;LKHBV;LKFGH;L  
  
**johnn** : I HAD TO TELL THE STORY TO MY BROTHER AND HES LAUGHING AT ME  
  
**johnn** : "seriously?? that's embarrassing" B I T C H  
  
**little lion** : H AKHKLGHS  
  
**johnn** : HE WANTS TO TELL ERIC HE LOVES HIM  
  
**johnn** : ITS ONLY BEEN TWO MONTHS IS THAT TOO SOON  
  
**little lion** : MAYBE?? I WOULDNT KNOW??  
  
**johnn** : WHY CANT HE JUST ASK MARTHA ABOUT THIS SHES DATING A GUY  
  
**little lion** : yes but you're dating two  
  
**johnn** : FUCK  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I TOLD HIM TO TELL ERIC HE LOVES HIM WHEN HE NO LONGER NEEDS TO ASK ME IF HE SHOULD  
  
**johnn** : BC HE SHOULD BE 100% SURE OF HIS DECISION  
  
**johnn** : HE HUGGED ME I FEEL SO SHORT  
  
**little lion** : THATS GOOD  
  
**little lion** : A TAD HYPOCRITICAL BUT GOOD  
  
**johnn** : listen  
  
**little lion** : HA  
  
**johnn** : my rushed confession spurred on by the fear of losing you and the fact that our graduation was rapidly approaching and what that would mean was a little messy But it worked and now we're in love and I love you all so much so HUSH  
  
**little lion** : aw I love you too  
  
**little lion** : and I am happy you confessed your feelings to us bc if you didn't we wouldn't all be together and idk what I'd do if that wasn't the case  
  
**johnn** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so apparently Gregory and michael know each other and she told Gregory that her name was sarah  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's not?? apparently it's amanda??  
  
**laf** : j e s u s  
  
**laf** : me and john are now checking out and john has put sixteen lollipops in our cart without me noticing  
  
**johnn** : yeah bc I wanted lollipops so I got four but then I was like wait I have spouses  
  
**johnn** : so I got each of you four lollipops  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**little lion** : I'm still home alone and I've been singing at the top of my lungs for like an hour  
  
**little lion** : you're all missin out  
  
**laf** : shit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GREGORY IS CALLING MICHAEL RN AND TRYING TO GET HIM TO COME HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THEYRE NOT A L L O W ED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE THINGS TO DO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : P E O P L E THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE AGAIN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE A FAMILY COME ON MAN  
  
**johnn** : aw we're your family  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you are  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD THE WOMAN JUST RAN OUT WITHOUT PAYING FOR THAT FUCKING DRESS I SWEAR TO SHIT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE TO GO ILL BE BACK  
  
**johnn** : GODSPEED  
  
**laf** : we just spent three hundred dollars on I have no fucking clue what  
  
**johnn** : s h i t  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : WE FUCKING DROVE TO OUR OLD APARTMENT  
  
**little lion** : HA  
  
**johnn** : WELL BE HOME SOON  
  
**johnn** : TODAY IS SUCH A MESS  
  
**little lion** : HONESTLY  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : why did you buy new toothbrushes  
  
**laf** : our old ones are gross  
  
**little lion** : this is so much stuff  
  
**little lion** : we have so much c o u n t e r  s p a c e  
  
**johnn** : we have so much cereal  
  
**little lion** : I'm so blessed to have spouses who are also red grape people I love you all  
  
**laf** : oh my god we love you too  
  
**johnn** : s o  much cereal  
  
**johnn** : we fucking forgot to buy mini trix  
  
**laf** : it's in the other bag with the other cereal  
  
**johnn** : BLESS  
  
**little lion** : where is hercules  
  
**laf** : why do we always lose him like this  
  
**johnn** : the last time we lost him I got my siblings back  
  
**johnn** : not that I like losing hercules I just like having my siblings back  
  
**johnn** : love you hercules wherever you are  
  
**little lion** : come home soon we're wearing matching sweaters  
  
**laf** : no we aren't??  
  
**little lion** : not yet  
  
**laf** : OH  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so  
  
**more like HUNKules** : after getting yelled at by sarah/amanda in the middle of the street who tried to use the fact that she's an awful human being to excuse herself from paying for a three hundred dollar dress  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I am back at my studio, dress paid for, packing my new knitting needles that I bought a while ago into my bag, getting ready to go home to people who love me and will calm me tf down  
  
**little lion** : we're waiting here love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I hate my life  
  
**little lion** : we're putting christmas music on and making hot chocolate for when you get home  
  
**little lion** : your sweater is on the arm of the couch  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you all so much  
  
**little lion** : we love you too!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm walking home now gotta go  
  
**laf** : wait do you want me to pick you up??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WILL YOU  
  
**laf** : of course!! just give me a second to change out of these shorts  
  
**johnn** : they have reindeer on them I love  
  
**laf** : fuck it nobody is going to see the shorts when I'm in the car  
  
**more like HUNKules** : won't they see you in the elevator  
  
**laf** : I'm gonna risk it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I'm outside!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : coming!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw the shorts are cute  
  
**johnn** : RIGHT  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : WERE HOME!!  
  
**johnn** : WERE LOOKING FOR THAT HUGE THROW BLANKET THAT WE HAVE WITH THE SNOWMEN ON IT GIVE US A MINUTE  
  
**johnn** : ITS TIME TO GET JOLLY WE'RE GOING ALL OUT  
  
**johnn** : at least as much as we can until the day after thanksgiving  
  
**laf** : speaking of thanksgiving  
  
**laf** : I did buy like two beds and bedding for those beds  
  
**laf** : because people will probably be sleeping at our house?? and I feel like we need somewhere to put them?? and we have three extra bedrooms at least until we have kids??  
  
**johnn** : that makes sense  
  
**laf** : also a shit ton of stuff for said rooms bc it felt necessary  
  
**johnn** : that's fine love  
  
**laf** : okay good god bless  
  
**johnn** : literally your decorating ideas are all amazing and you don't need to be worried about us not liking them bc we trust you  
  
**johnn** : but if you need help ever or just the reassurance that all of the ideas you may have are Amazing bc they Are, we're here for you  
  
**laf** : I love you  
  
**johnn** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : we love you laf!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you!!  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this is literally so nice  
  
**johnn** : it would be nicer if it was darker outside so we could turn the lamps on and just be gross  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're being gross already tho  
  
**johnn** : but it would be dark and now it's,,,,bleak  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay yeah true  
  
**johnn** : exactly  
  
**little lion** : we have more hot chocolate!!  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
**johnn** : Y E S  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GOD BLESS  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : ughhughh I don't want to m o v e  
  
**johnn** : you don't have to??  
  
**little lion** : are we not going to dinner with your family??  
  
**johnn** : RIGHT  
  
**laf** : no offense but can't we just skip it  
  
**laf** : like I love your family they're amazing but l i k e  
  
**johnn** : we g o t t a  
  
**laf** : f i n e  
  
**laf** : let's go pick a color scheme  
  
**johnn** : thank you  
  
**laf** : anything for you love  
  
**johnn** : <3  
  
**laf** : <3  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : MARTHA  
  
**johnn** : QUESTION  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : if this is a question for martha why did you ask it in the fam group chat  
  
**laf** : are we considered family with you??  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : in laws  
  
**laf** : fair enough  
  
**martha manning** : what was your question john  
  
**martha manning** : I know you wanted your sister but she's braiding my hair so you're just gonna have to accept me in her place  
  
**johnn** : oh okay  
  
**johnn** : are we dressing fancy for this dinner??  
  
**martha manning** : no  
  
**martha manning** : we're not really sure where we're going  
  
**martha manning** : I want milkshakes so we're probably going to go somewhere with milkshakes  
  
**the good henry** : what if only you want milkshakes  
  
**martha manning** : does anyone Not want milkshakes??  
  
**david** : me  
  
**martha** **manning** : yoU are lactose intolerant and Do Not drink milkshakes  
  
**david** : anyway  
  
**little lion** : omg wait how do you drink hot chocolate  
  
**david** : there are dairy free hot coco recipes  
  
**little lion** : you have to put water in it don't you  
  
**david** : for some of them??  
  
**little lion** : I'm so sorry  
  
**david** : I??  
  
**martha manning** : a n y w a y  
  
**martha manning** : is anyone not For milkshakes  
  
**laf** : everyone at the laurens-lafayette-hamilton-mulligan household is For milkshakes  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**the good henry** : mary said she wants a sprite  
  
**the good henry** : she's also getting really mad bc her ponytail isn't coming out the way she wants it  
  
**the good henry** : WOW SHE JUST SAID SHE HATED THE FAMILY HAIR IM LEAVING  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : TELL HER IM 26  
  
**the good henry** : ""there's no way. like I don't want to believe that jack is dating someone who is fifty years old but like,,,,""  
  
**little lion** : what the fcku  
  
**little lion** : doES SHE THINK IM LIKE A SUGAR DADDY OR SOMETHING WHAT IEH;LFKGH;LADSKG;LAFSH  
  
**johnn** : PLEASE DO NOT INCRIMINATE MY TEN YEAR OLD SISTER LIKE THIS  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD  
  
**laf** : are matching sweaters like acceptable for this dinner  
  
**the good henry** : PLEASE DONT  
  
**laf** : WHY ARE YOU SO EMBARRASSED OF US  
  
**laf** : WAIT IS ERIC COMING TO THIS DINNER  
  
**the good henry** : I HAVENT TALKED TO HIM IN LIKE TWO DAYS  
  
**laf** : OH  
  
**laf** : THEN WHY CANT WE WEAR MATCHING SWEATERS  
  
**the good henry** : BC THERE WILL BE PEOPLE THAT CAN S E E YOU  
  
**laf** : WERE DISGUSTING JUST ACCEPT IT  
  
**johnn** : I really don't want to change out of these  
  
**laf** : same  
  
**little lion** : me and hercules haven't picked out a color scheme yet and instead have been making out so same  
  
**the good henry** : ew  
  
**laf** : so matching sweaters?  
  
**little lion** : matching sweaters  
  
**the good henry** : oh dear god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : this johnny rockets is too close to trump tower  
  
**laf** : don't  
  
**little lion** : I can't  
  
**laf** : babe  
  
**little lion** : I'm crying  
  
**laf** : me too it's fine  
  
**little lion** : s hi t  
  
\---  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : okay just a question why are you all like :^O  
  
**martha** : DID YOU SEE THAT SERVER  
  
**martha** : LIKE IM IN A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP BUT HE WAS FUCKING B E A U T I F U L  
  
**martha manning** : RT  
  
**david** : RT  
  
**laf** : RT  
  
**johnn** : RT  
  
**little lion** : RT  
  
**the good henry** : RT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RT  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : honestly?? I love being aro/ace  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I don't have to deal with this nonsense  
  
**laf** : you gotta admit he's aesthetically pleasing  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : 5/10  
  
**laf** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : how do all these people rollerskate  
  
**little lion** : is rollerskating really this common  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**little lion** : maybe I should learn then  
  
**laf** : your third date with jefferson has yet to be scheduled  
  
**little lion** : oh dear  
  
**martha** : wait a date??  
  
**laf** : we,,,are in the wrong group chat,,,,,  
  
**the good henry** : I thought you were a closed relationship??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we are  
  
**more like HUNKules** : were??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm gonna go with are  
  
**johnn** : but this guy we work with had a crush on alex and so we were like Okay bc we love alex and want him to be happy and they're dating now  
  
**martha** : a guy you work with??  
  
**johnn** : it's more complicated than that  
  
**martha** : if you say so  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : I GOT A FREE CUPCAKE LIFE IT GOOD KIDS LIFE IS GOOD  
  
**martha manning** : we have a whole cake for you at home but you said to wait??  
  
**martha** : yeah when we go home we're waiting until everyone falls asleep and the three of us are eating it ourselves  
  
**martha manning** : OH  
  
**david** :  H E E E E LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YE A H  
  
**martha manning** : oh my god  
  
**david** : THERES A LOT OF SUGAR IN THIS FUCKING MILKSHAKE  
  
**martha** : YOU AR EL LAC TOS E IN TOLE RANT  
  
**david** : SHIT  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : aside from the matching sweaters that wasn't that bad  
  
**laf** : the matching sweaters are cute I don't understand why you do this  
  
**johnn** : I think henry is jealous  
  
**the good henry** : I'm not trust me  
  
**johnn** : you would be All over this if it was you and eric  
  
**the good henry** : I doubt it  
  
**johnn** : literally for christmas buy matching sweaters and see how much he freaks out abt it  
  
**the good henry** : why  
  
**little lion** : bc that's what we did  
  
**more like HUNKules** : then the collection just grew  
  
**laf** : and now here we are  
  
**the good henry** : ,,,,,,,I'll consider  
  
**johnn** : I know I'm right  
  
**the good henry** : I said I'll consider  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : that was fun!! let's go to bed  
  
**laf** : on our way  
  
**johnn** : perfect­­­

**Author's Note:**

> filler filler filler after nine days of Not Updating
> 
> also I know rollerskating is two words but honestly?? it shouldn't be


End file.
